


Priorities: An Alec Lightwood Drabble

by lovelyshadowhunter13



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is a good example, Alec loves his kids, Consul Lightwood, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, family comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyshadowhunter13/pseuds/lovelyshadowhunter13
Summary: A 100 word fic showing the things Alec values the most.CW: Swearing
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Alec Lightwood & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fanfiction Roulette





	Priorities: An Alec Lightwood Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr: "Fuck it."

_ Fuck it.  _ That seemed to be Alec’s mentality when it came down to his family. Fuck the Clave. Fuck the rules. He could not care less about how other shadowhunters viewed him. What mattered to him was that he set an example for other shadowhunters to live their truth. What mattered to him was that he raised his children to know that they are and will always be accepted for who they are. What mattered to him was that he would be able to take care of Magnus, Rafael, and Max and show them all the love in the world.


End file.
